In recent years, technology relating to mobile communications such as cell phones has been rapidly developing. Antennas in cell phone handsets are particularly important devices, and as handset casings have become thinner and more compact, the need for antennas to become more compact, thinner and embedded has arisen.
Besides antennas used in usual communications, there are also antennas used in non-contact telecommunications, such as in the case of incorporating FeliCa (registered trademark) and other non-contact IC cards in cell phone handsets and using these as electronic money, or using antennas for RFID (Radio Frequency Identification). Consequently, there is a growing need for antennas to become more compact, thinner and embedded.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2005-341027 (Patent Literature 1) discloses an example of a mobile communication handset used in non-contact telecommunications. The mobile communication handset noted in Patent Literature 1 includes a first casing having an input mechanism with which a user can accomplish input operations, a non-contact telecommunications unit for accomplishing close-range wireless communications with external devices, a second casing having a display unit for displaying the communications status of the non-contact telecommunications unit and the input contents of the input mechanism, and a hinge mechanism for joining the first casing and the second casing so as to be capable of opening and closing such. The non-contact telecommunications unit has an antenna the back of which faces the display unit and which wraps around an opening permitting magnetic flux to pass through, this antenna being formed as a pattern on a substrate, with an antenna adjustment circuit and a non-contact IC and the like being incorporated on the substrate.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2006-311599 (Patent Literature 2) discloses a mobile wireless apparatus that secures adequate built-in antenna height and improves communications properties (antenna properties) while aiming for greater case compactness. The mobile wireless apparatus noted in Patent Literature 2 includes an antenna storage board, a circuit board and a built-in antenna, and with this composition order has a composition such that the components are spaced and arranged so as to not be coplanar while being electrically connected.